User blog:Hellbeast1/Respect the Gods of Myth
'To Begin' As a big fan of mythology it was inevitable that i would make this blog. Now this page is, as the name implies, to showcase the powers, abilities and feats of the many deities, monsters and heroes of traditional mythologies and religions and shall encompass as many of them as i am able to humanly research and quantify, including Greco Roman, Asatru/Norse, Egyptian and potentially even more. Do note though for obvious reasons this blog will not feature characters from the Judeo Christian religions (Judaism, Christianity, Islam) as well as from Hinduism (Believed by Millions worldwide currently so it'd be more then a little controversial) With all that out of the way let's get right into the feats and respect the power of the Gods 'Things all the Greek Gods should have' - Immortality in Greek Mythology is a surprisingly complicated concept with Gods being unable to kill each other regardless of power level, instead resorting to banish them to Tartarus or incapacitate them through other means (Such as Kronos devouring his kiddies) - This is backed up by the many statements that the Greek Gods are deathless thus confirming that the Gods of Ancient Greece should have Type 4 Immortality "The Olympian Lightener Zeus called all the deathless gods to great Olympos, and said that whosoever of the gods would fight with him against the Titenes, he would not cast him out from his rights, but each should have the office which he had before amongst the deathless gods; he said, too, that the god who under Kronos had gone without position or privilege should under him be raised to these, according to justice." "Zeus the son of Kronos and the other deathless gods whom rich-haired Rhea bare from union with Kronos, brought them stormy Hekatonkheires up again to the light at Gaia's (Earth's) advising." "The boundless sea rang terribly around, and the earth crashed loudly: wide Heaven was shaken and groaned, and high Olympos reeled from its foundation under the charge of the undying gods, and a heavy quaking reached dim Tartaros and the deep sound of their feet in the fearful onset and of their hard missiles." - Shapeshifting, pretty much common knowledge since everyone already knows Gods can do this - The Greek Gods appear to directly command and are at one with their respective concepts (otherwise they would be powerless in general) and Zeus and the Primordials are stated to be abstract embodiments of conceptual things "For already in Homer Zeus recovers the splendors and powers of a true Indo-European sovereign god. He is more than a god of the "vast sky," he is "the father of gods and men" (Iliad 1.544). And in a fragment of his Heliades (frag. 70 Nauck), Aeschylus proclaims: "Zeus is the ether, Zeus is the earth, Zeus is the sky. Yes, Zeus is all that is above all." "And Nyx bare hateful Moros (Doom of Death) and black Ker (Fate of Death) and Thanatos (Thanatus, Death), and she bare Hypnos (Hypnus, Sleep) and the tribe of Oneiroi (Dreams). And again the goddess murky Nyx, though she lay with none, bare Momos (Momus, Criticism) and painful Oizys (Misery), and the Hesperides (Evenings) . . . Also she bare the Moirai (Moirae, Fates) and the ruthless avenging Keres (Deaths) . . . Also deadly Nyx bare Nemesis to afflict mortal men, and after her, Apate (Deceit) and Philotes (Sex) and hateful Geras (Old Age) and hard-hearted Eris (Strife)." - They should also all possess some degree of enhanced regeneration as exhibited by Zeus healing from a split open skull (High-Low), Prometheus regenerating his vital organs after being punished by Zeus (Low-Mid or so) and the fact the Myth of Semele seems to indicate Zeus is actually a storm of pure lightning and his physical body is simply a shell or vessel (Low-Godly and Non Coporeal) Gods should possibly scale to Charybdis who could suck up all the Earth's oceans and many Olympians shake the universe in their battles ''' Zeus, King of Olympus' First up we come to the God of Thunder, Justice, Law and Fate (and probably the worst dad ever), Zeus himself. Being what is essentially the top dog of the Olympian Gods he naturally has some OP feats and some mean hax on his side. Unfortunately his page does not remotely begin to cover this and as such i've come to clear some things up. - First up we have EVERYTHING on this page (yeah i couldnt be bothered copy and pasting that stuff here so i just linked it) - Zeus shakes the universe by SHAKING HIS HEAD '"When all were plac'd, in seats distinctly known,' 'And he, their father, had assum'd the throne,' 'Upon his iv'ry sceptre first he leant,' 'Then shook his head, that shook the firmament:' 'Air, Earth, and seas, obey'd th' almighty nod;' 'And, with a gen'ral fear, confess'd the God.' 'At length, with indignation, thus he broke His awful silence, and the Pow'rs bespoke."' ''- Shakes the Universe with his thunderbolts "Olympian Zeus himself from heaven in wrath smote down the insolent bands of Gigantes (Giants) grim, and shook the boundless earth, Tethys and Okeanos, and the heavens, when reeled the knees of Atlas neath the rush of Zeus." ''- In some versions of the Tantalus Myth Zeus curses the descendants of Tantalus to suffer bad luck (Probability Manipulation)'' ''- In other variations of the above myth Zeus ressurects Tantalus' dead son.'' ''- Zeus goes all out and impresses even Chaos with his power'' "Then Zeus no longer held back his might; but straight his heart was filled with fury and he showed forth all his strength. From Heaven and from Olympos he came forthwith, hurling his lightning: the bold flew thick and fast from his strong hand together with thunder and lightning, whirling an awesome flame. The life-giving earth crashed around in burning, and the vast wood crackled loud with fire all about. All the land seethed, and Okeanos' streams and the unfruitful sea. The hot vapour lapped round the Titenes Khthonios (Earthly): flame unspeakable rose to the bright upper air (aither): the flashing glare of the thunder-stone and lightning blinded their eyes for all that there were strong. Astounding heat seized air (khaos): and to see with eyes and to hear the sound with ears it seemed even as if Earth (Gaia) and wide Heaven (Ouranos) above came together; for such a mighty crash would have arisen if Earth (Gaia) were being hurled to ruin, and Heaven (Ouranos) from on high were hurling her down; so great a crash was there while the gods were meeting together in strife. Also the winds brought rumbling earthquake and duststorm, thunder and lightning and the lurid thunderbolt, which are the shafts of great Zeus, and carried the clangour and the warcry into the midst of the two hosts. An horrible uproar of terrible strife arose: mighty deeds were shown and the battle inclined. But until then, they kept at one another and fought continually in cruel war." - In some variations of the Titanomachy Zeus defeats not only Typhon in a straight up fight but Gaia as well (mad outlier but its fucking awesome) "Now as the son in his battle against Zeus was scourged with frozen volleys of jagged hailstones, his mother dry Gaia (Earth) was beaten too; and seeing the stone bullets and icy points embedded in the Gigante’s flesh, the witness of his fate, she prayed to Titan Helios (Sun) with submissive voice: she begged of him one red hot ray, that with its heating fire she might melt the petrified water of Zeus, by pouring his kindred radiance over frozen Typhon. She herself melted along with his bruised body; and when she saw his legion of high-clambering hands burnt all round, she besought one of the tempestuous winter’s blasts to come for one morning, that he might quench Typhon’s overpowering thirst by his cool breezes. Then Kronion inclined the equally balanced beam of the fight. But Gaia his mother had thrown off her veil of forests with her hand, and just then was grieving to behold Typhaon’s smoking heads. While his faces were shrivelling, the Gigante’s knees gave way beneath him; the trumpet of Zeus brayed, foretelling victory with a roll of thunder; down fell Typhoeus’s high-uplifted frame, drunk with the fiery bolt from heaven, stricken with a war-wound of something more than steel, and lay with his back upon Gaia (Earth) his mother, stretching his snaky limbs in the dust and belching flame." Source: Nonnus, Dionysiaca 2. 540 ff - Zeus BFR's Typhon to Tartarus "But now, when Zeus had headed up his own strength, seizing his weapons, thunder, lightning, and the glowering thunderbolt, he made a leap from Olympos, and struck, setting fire to all those wonderful heads set about on the dreaded monster. Then, when Zeus had put him down with his strokes, Typhoeus crashed, crippled, and the gigantic earth groaned beneath him, and the flame from the great lord so thunder-smitten ran out along the darkening and steep forests of the mountains as he was struck, and a great part of the gigantic earth burned in the wonderful wind of his heat, and melted, as tin melts in the heat of the carefully grooved crucible when craftsmen work it, or as iron, though that is the strongest substance, melts under stress of blazing fire in the mountain forests worked by handicraft of Hephaistos inside the divine earth. So earth melted in the flash of the blazing fire; but Zeus in tumult of anger cast Typhoeus into broad Tartaros." - He does this again to the Titans "the Titan War, Zeus and the Hekatonkheires launched from their strong hands and overshadowed the Titenes with their missiles, and hurled them beneath the wide-pathed earth, and bound them in bitter chains when they had conquered them by their strength for all their great spirit, as far beneath the earth as heaven is above earth; for so far is it from earth to Tartarus." Source: Hesiod, Theogony 715 ff (trans. Evelyn-White) - Zeus's battle with Typhon causes even Hades to tremble from his own distant realm, and even the Titans who lived within Tartarus "battles the monster Typhoeus : And through the two of them . . . through the thunder and lightning, and through the fire from the monster, and the scorching winds and blazing thunderbolt . . . Haides trembled where he rules over the dead below, and the Titenes under Tartaros who live with Kronos, because of the unending clamour and the fearful strife." Source: Hesiod, Theogony 849 ff - Zeus's power is such that he is able to set even the Titans free from Tartarus, and Atlas from having to hold up the sky, etc "Does not even now great Titan Atlas struggle to bear up the weight of heaven, far from his fathers’ land and his possessions? But almighty Zeus set free the Titanes, for as time passes and the breeze abates, the sails are set anew. all of the Titanes were freed, even Atlas." Source: Pindar, Pythian Ode 4. 290 ff (trans. Conway) -Zeus strikes down Phaethon (Son of the Sun God Helios) with a thunderbolt, fixes the joints of the universe which were damaged by Phaethon's actions, returns the chariot of the Sun to Helios, and calls down rain to clear all the fields and quench the fires that Phaethon had caused "Then father Zeus struck down Phaethon with a thunderbolt, and sent him rolling helplessly from on high into the stream of Eridanos. He fixed again the joints which held all together with their primeval union, gave back the horses to Helios, brought the heavenly chariot to the place of rising; and the agile Horai that attended upon Phaethon followed their ancient course. All the earth laughed again. Rain from lifebreeding Zeus cleared all the fields, and with moist showers quenched the wandering fires, all that the glowing horses had spat whinnying from their flaming throats out of the sky over all the earth. Helios rose driving his car on his road again; the crops grew, the orchards laughed again, receiving as of yore the life-giving warmth from the sky." Source: Nonnus, Dionysiaca 38. 90 ff -Zeus instills in Porphyrion an infatuation with Hera (Empathic Manip), causing him to want to rape her (Yeah we went there). Zeus then hits him with a thunderbolt "'''In the course of the battle Porphyrion rushed against Herakles and also Hera. Zeus instilled him with a passion for Hera, and when he tore her gown and wanted to rape her, she called for help, whereat Zeus hit him with a thunderbolt and Herakles slew him with an arrow."' '''Source: Pseudo-Apollodorus, Bibliotheca 1. 34 - 38 (trans. Aldrich)' - Zeus strikes Phlegra with such force that the ground itself trembles and quakes. He also hurls Typhon back into the deepest recesses of the earth "The ground trembles and quakes at the shock, as when Jupiter Zeus strikes Phlegra of the Gigantes with his angry brand and hurls back Typhon to the deepest recesses of the earth." Zeus granted all the Gods of Olympus their dominions and powers, meaning not only do all their feats scale to him but Zeus may also be able to replicate those powers himself (much like how Morgoth and Sauron have that power) "As soon as he had seated himself upon his father's throne, he immediately assigned to the deities their several privileges and apportioned to them their proper powers." - Zeus is stated to be FAR above the combined powers of the many Immortals in Greek myth, this is backed up by Poseidon claiming the same thing when Hera incites rebellion against Zeus "Come, try me, immortals, so all of you can learn. Hang a great golden cable down from the heavens, lay hold of it, all you gods, all goddesses too: you can never drag me down from sky to earth, not Zeus, the highest, mightiest king of kings, not even if you worked yourselves to death. But whenever I'd set my mind to drag you up, in deadly earnest, I'd hoist you all with ease, you and the earth, you and the sea, all together, then loop that golden cable round a horn of Olympus, bind it fast and leave the whole world dangling in mid-air— That is how far I tower over the gods, I tower over men." “Hera, you fearless talker, what are you saying? That’s not what I want, the rest of us to war on Zeus, son of Cronos. For he is much more powerful than us.” ''- When Oceanus the Titan of the Seas attempts to start shit with Dionysus by trying to flood the universe, Zeus overpowers him with a single thunderclap. This is especially awesome since Oceanus apparently is only a minor Titan and nowhere near the like of Kronos and Atlas'' "Okeanos also cried out against Dionysos in menacing words, pouring a watery roar from his manystream throat, and deluging the shores of the world with the flood of words which issued from his everlasting mouth like a fountain : `O Tethys! Agemate and bedmate of Okeanos, ancient as the world, nurse of commingled waters, selfborn, loving mother of children, what shall we do? Now Rainy Zeus blazes in arms against me and your children. Even as Asopos found the father Zeus Kronion his destroyer, in the bastard shape of a bird, so Hydaspes has found Bakkhos the son. Nay, I will bring my water against he lightnings of Zeus, and drown the fiery Sun in my quenching flood, I will put out the Stars of heaven! Kronion shall see me overwhelm Selene with my roaring streams. Under the region of the Bear, I will wash with my waters the ends of the axle and the dry track of the Wain. The heavenly Dolphin, which long ago swam in my deep sea, I will make to swim once more, and cover him with new seas. I will drag down from heaven the fiery Eridanos whose course is among the stars, and bring him back to a new home in the Celtic land: he shall be water again, and the sky shall be bare of the river of fire. The starry Fishes that swim on high I will pull in to the sea and make them mine again, to swim in water instead of Olympos. Tethys, awake! We will drown the stars in water, that I may see the Bull, who once swam over a waveless sea, tossed on stormier waves in the paths of the waters after the bed of Europa. Selene herself, bullshaped and horned driver of cattle, may be angry to see my horned bullshaped form. I will travel high into the heaven, that I may behold Cepheus drenched and the Wagggoner in soaking tunic, as Earthshaker once did when about Korinthos soaking Ares once boldly shouted defiance of battle against stars! I will swallow the shining Goat, the nurse of Zeus, and I will offer infinite water to the Waterman as a suitable gift. Get ready, Tethys, and you, O Thalassa (Sea)! For Zeus has been delivered of a base son in bull shape, to destroy all Rivers and all creatures together, all blameless: the thyrsus wand has slain the Indians, the torch has burnt Hydaspes!’ "So he cried blustering in a flood of speech from his deep waves. Father Zeus turned aside the menace of his angry son, for he massed the clouds and flung out a thunderclap; he stayed the flaming attack of Dionysos, and calmed the anger of boundless Okeanos. Hera also made an infinite noise resound through the air, to restrain the wrath of Dionysos’ fiery power. Then old Hydaspes held out a wet hand to merciful Bakkhos, and appealed to the fiery son of Zeus in words that bubbled out of his lips : `. . . I am ashamed to appear before my father Okeanos, because the murmuring stream which I draw is mingled with blood, and I pollute Poseidon with clots of gore; this it was, only this that armed to strive against Dionysos. By your father, protector of guests and suppliants, have mercy on Hydaspes, now hot and boiling with your fire!'" ''- Zeus should potentially have Sealing added as well since he locked away the Evils in Pandora's Box before it's namesake opened it'' ''- Should have Animal Manipulation due to using a fly to sting Pegasus, allegedly uses an eagle to collect his thunderbolts.'' '' "Despite all of his successes, Bellerophontes was still not satisfied and sought to ascend to heaven on the back of Pegasos. Zeus was angered by his presumption and sent a gadfly to sting the horse, causing it to buck and cast the hero back down to earth. After this he wandered the world alone, despised by both gods and men."'' ''- Should have Size Manipulation and Shapeshifting as separate powers'' ''- And now we come to Orphic Zeus, who is just on a whole other level'' ''- Orphic Zeus is essentially at one with everything in existance, he achieved this by absorbing every deity in Greek myth. Olympian, Titan, Primordial, hell even the mighty Phanes is part of Orphic Zeus, and if he wasn't an abstract being who could manipulate concepts and could grant and potentially replicate the powers of hs kin he is now.'' "So then, Zeus by engulfing Erikepaios the Firstborn Phanes, he had the body of all things in his belly, and he mixed into his own limbs the god’s power and strength. Because of this, together with him, everything came to be again inside Zeus, the broad air and the lofty splendour of heaven, the undraining sea and earth’s glorious seat, great Okeanos and the lowest Tartara of the earth, rivers and boundless sea and everything else, and all the immortal blessed gods and goddesses, all that had existed and all that was to exist afterwards became one and grew together in the belly of Zeus. After he had hidden them all away, again into the glad light from his holy heart he brought them up, performing mighty acts." ''- Orphic Zeus is stated to be the originator and principle of all things'' "To the Daimon Zeus. Thee, mighty ruling Daimon dread, I call, mild Zeus, life-giving, and the source of all: great Zeus, much wandering, terrible and strong, to whom revenge and tortures dire belong. Mankind from thee in plenteous wealth abound, when in their dwellings joyful thou art found; or pass through life afflicted and distressed, the needful means of bliss by thee suppressed. 'Tis thine alone, endued with boundless might, to keep the keys of sorrow and delight. O holy blessed father, hear my prayer, disperse the seeds of life-consuming care, with favouring mind the sacred rites attend, and grant to life a glorious blessed end." "O Zeus, much-honoured, Zeus supremely great, to thee our holy rites we consecrate, our prayers and expiations, king divine, for all things to produce with ease through mind is thine. Hence mother earth (gaia) and mountains swelling high proceed from thee, the deep and all within the sky. Kronion king, descending from above, magnanimous, commanding, sceptred Zeus; all-parent, principle and end of all, whose power almighty shakes this earthly ball; even nature trembles at thy mighty nod, loud-sounding, armed with lightning, thundering god. Source of abundance, purifying king, O various-formed, from whom all natures spring; propitious hear my prayer, give blameless health, with peace divine, and necessary wealth." ''- Orphic Zeus should also potentially be upgraded to Multiversal, this is probably the dodgiest thing on this blog but i thought it should be noted that many philosophers believed in the notion of an infinite collection of realities in the heydey of the Greek Religion as exhibited in this article by Nautilus, i have also heard that Hellenistic Paganism, a modern worship of the old Gods of Ancient Greece believes in the idea of several realities existing at once. This is also further backed up by the quote that Gaia sustains all things in all worlds. '"To Gaia (Earth) the Mother of All. I will sing of well-founded Gaia (Earth), mother of all, eldest of all beings. She feeds all the creatures that are in the worlds, all that go upon the goodly land, and all that are in the paths of the seas, and all that fly: all these are fed of her store. Through you, O queen, men are blessed in their children and blessed in their harvests, and to you it belongs to give means of life to mortal men and to take it away. (...)' Hera, Queen of the Gods ''Despite how she is often portrayed as a bit of a well bitch in pop culture, Hera is definitely a Goddess to be reckoned with. ''- Beats the hell out of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. This is impressive due to Artemis being the sister to Apollo and is able to move the moon '"Against Hera came highland Artemis as champion for hillranging Dionysos, and rounded her bow straight. Hera as ready for conflict seized one of the clouds of Zeus, and compressed it across her shoulders where she held it as a shield proof against all; and Artemis shot arrow after arrow moving through the airy vault in vain against that mark, until her quiver was empty, and the cloud still unbroken she covered thick with arrows all over. It was the very image of a flight of cranes moving in the air and circling one after another in the figure of a wreath: the arrows were stuck in the dark cloud, but the veil was untorn and the wounds without blood. Then Hera picked up a rough missile of the air, a frozen mass of hail, circled it and struck Artemis with the jagged mass. The sharp stony lump broker the curves of the bow. But the consort of Zeus did not stop the fight there, but struck Artemis flat on the skin of the breast, and Artemis smitten by the weapon of ice emptied her quiver upon the ground."' ''- ''Can induce madness in Mortals and even her fellow Gods ''"Then Artemis saw Bakkhos caught in a fit of mind-marauding madness, and would have driven the madness away, but Hera with heavy noise aloft cast a burning brand to scare her off . . . Now Megaira black in her infernal robe went back into the darkness, and sent many spectral visions to Lyaios. Showers of poison-drops were shot upon the head of Bromios and big fat sparks; ever in his ears was the whistling sound of the hellish whip which robbed him of his senses."' - ''Commands the three Furies and should be able to summon them at will "The Erinys of many shapes wandered among the hills armed herself against Dionysos by Hera’s commands. She made a great rattling over Lyaios’ eyes, loudly cracking her snaky whip; she shook her head, and a deadly hiss issued from her quivering serpent-hair, terrible, and fountains of poison drenched the rocky wilderness ((lacuna)) . . At times, again, she showed a face like some wild beast; a mad and awful lion with thick bristles upon his neck, threatening Dionysos with bloody gape."' - She should possess Perception Manipulation as she forced Heracles to perceive his wife and child as his worst enemies who wished to kill him. '"rages against Herakles : `Then on, my wrath, on, and crush this plotter Herakles of big things . . . Rouse the Eumenides from the lowest abyss of Tartarus; let them be here, let their flaming locks drop fire, and let their savage hands brandish snaky whips . . . Begin, Erinyes handmaids of Dis Haides, make haste to brandish the burning pine; let Megaera lead on her band bristling with serpents and with baleful hand snatch a huge faggot from the blazing pyre. To work! claim vengeance for outraged Styx the theft of Kerberos from the underworld. Shatter his heart; let a fiercer flame scorch his spirit than rages in Aetna’s furnaces. That Alcides Herakles may be driven on, robbed of all sense, by mighty fury smitten, mine must be the frenzy first--Juno, why rav’st thou not? Me, ye sisters, me first, bereft of reason, drive to madness, if I am to plan some deed worthy a stepdame’s doing. Let my request be changed; may he come back and find his sons unharmed, that is my prayer, and strong of hand may he return. I have found the day when Hercules’ hated valour is to be my joy. Me has he overcome; now may he overcome himself and long to die, though late returned from the world of death. Herein may it profit me that he is the son of Jove Zeus, I will stand by him and, that his shafts may fly from string unerring, I’ll poise them with my hand, guide the madman’s weapons, and so at last be on the side of Hercules in the fray. When he has done this crime, then let his father admit those hands to heaven!'" -Source: Seneca, Hercules Furens 75 & 100 ff (trans. Miller) - Sound Manipulator "Hera also made an infinite noise resound through the air, to restrain the wrath of Dionysos’ fiery power." - Fought in the war against the Titans “Hera the Titan's daughter took strong part in the war against Kronos her father and helped Zeus in his fight." - Can create vast electrical storms and manipulate temperature and wind "O royal Hera, of majestic mien, aerial-formed, divine, Zeus' blessed queen, throned in the bosom of cerulean air, the race of mortals is thy constant care. The cooling gales they power alone inspires, which nourish life, which every life desires. Mother of showers and winds, from thee alone, producing all things, mortal life is known: all natures share thy temperament divine, and universal sway alone is thine, with sounding blasts of wind, the swelling sea and rolling rivers roar when shook by thee. Come, blessed Goddess, famed almighty queen, with aspect kind, rejoicing and serene." - Creates the Milky Way with Breastmilk, i shit you not "Zeus once conspired to place the infant Heracles at the breast of Hera. The goddess woke from her sleep, because of the roughness of the child, and pushed him away in disgust. The milk which flowed forth formed the Milky Way." - Empathic Manipulation "So she spoke, and stirred the spirit and strength in each man." - Can make men blind (Status Effect Inducement) "Teiresias saw two snakes sexually couples in the area of Kyllene, and when he injured them he changed from a man into a woman. Later, seeing the same snakes again mating, he was changed back into a man. Thus, when Hera and Zeus were arguing as to whether men or women enjoy sex more, they put the question to Teiresias. He said that on a scale of ten, women enjoy it nine times to men’s one. Whereupon Hera blinded him, and Zeus gave him the power of prophecy." -Source: Pseudo-Apollodorus, Bibliotheca 3. 71 (trans. Aldrich) - Time Manipulation/Weather Manipulation (The Horai mentioned in the passage are the Four Seasons whho serve her) "Olen poet, in his hymn to Hera, says that Hera was reared by the Horai (Seasons)." 'Hades, Lord of The Underworld' Alright now we have one of the most well known and yet poorly portrayed Greek Gods, Hades brother to Zeus, Poseidon and Hera (Yep Zeus married his sister) - First up Hades seems to be comparable to Zeus as indicated by multiple excerpts "Dis Haides himself, who drew a lot equal to Jove’s Zeus's." Source: Seneca, Hercules Furens 53 (trans. Miller) ": `My rank is no greater Haides. I hold court in the sky; another rules the sea Poseidon, and one the void Haides.'" 'Source: Ovid, Fasti 4. 443 (trans.Boyle) '''"I Herakles have seen places unapproached by any . . . those gloomy spaces which the baser pole hath yielded to infernal Jove Haides; and if the regions of the third estate pleased me, I might have reigned." 'Source: Seneca, Hercules Furens 603 ff (trans. Miller) "To Plouton Haides. Plouton, magnanimous, whose realms profound are fixed beneath the firm and solid ground, in the Tartarean plains remote from sight, and wrapt for ever in the depths of night. Zeus Khthonios (of the Underworld), thy sacred ear incline, and pleased accept these sacred rites divine. ''- 'Hades is the Lord of Erebus a location that is actually one of the Primordials, this could be indicative that certain Olympians are above certain Primordials ''"The lord of Erebus Haides, enthroned in the midst of the fortress of his dolorous realm, was demanding of his subjects the misdoings of their lives, pitying nought human but wroth against all the Manes (Shades)."'' ''-''' Remember those Furies that Hera commands and can summon to curse and dirve Gods and Mortals to madness? Well turns out Hades commands them as well'' "I Phoinix first left Hellas . . . running from the hatred of Ormenos' son Amyntor, my father; who hated me for the sake of a fair-haired mistress. For he made love to her himself, and dishonoured his own wife, my mother; who was forever taking my knees and entreating me to lie with this mistress instead so that she would hate the old man. I was persuaded and did it; and my father when he heard of it straightway called down his curses, and invoked against me the dreaded Erinyes that I might never have any son born of my seed to dandle on my knees; and the divinities, Zeus Khthonios (of the underworld) Haides and Persephone the honoured goddess, accomplished his curses."' '- '''He can grant Death and Destruction '"Medea wearies heaven above and Tartarus beneath with her complaints her love for Jason; she beats upon the ground, and murmuring into her clutching hands calls on the Queen of Night Hekate and Dis Haides to bring her aid by granting death, and to send him who is the cause of her madness down with her to destruction."'- Hades can banish or hurl others to Tartarus (BFR)"curses himself when he learns that he has killed his father and married his mother : `Yawn, earth! And do thou Haides, king of the dark world, ruler of shades, to lowest Tartarus hurl this unnatural interchange ‘twixt brood and stock.'"'' - Hades as well as being a God of the Afterlife is a God of Fertility as well "Pray to Zeus Khthonios (of the Earth) Haides and to pure Demeter to make Demeter's holy grain sound and heavy, when first you begin ploughing, when you hold in your hand the end of the plough-tail and bring down your stick on the backs of the oxen as they draw on the pole-bar by the yoke-straps." 'Source: Hesiod, Works and Days 465 ff (trans. Evelyn-White) "constructs philosophical etymologies for the names of the gods : Sokrates : Let us inquire what thought men had in giving them gods their names . . . The first men who gave names the gods were no ordinary persons, but high thinkers and great talkers . . . Plouton, he was so named as the giver of wealth (ploutos), because wealth comes up from below out of the earth . . . and he also bestows such great blessings upon us who are on earth; such abundance surrounds him there below, and for this reason he is called Plouton." Source: Plato, Cratylus 400d & 402d - 404b (trans. Lamb) "Zeus Khthonios (of the Underworld) Haides, thy sacred ear incline, and pleased accept these sacred rites divine. Earth’s keys to thee, illustrious king, belong, its secret gates unlocking, deep and strong. ‘Tis thine abundant annual fruits to bear, for needy mortals are thy constant care. To thee, great king, all sovereign earth assigned, the seat of gods and basis of mankind." Source: Orphic Hymn 18 to Pluton (trans. Taylor) - Hades can apparently also observe all things "For Haides is mighty in holding mortals to account under the earth, and he observes all things and within his mind inscribes them." Poseidon, Wrathful God of the Seas Now its time to move on to Zeus' other big brother, patron to sailors, saver of ships and Father of Horses, it's the mighty Poseidon. Poseidon as one of the Big Three is one of the most powerful Gods atop Mount Olympus - Poseidon is the mover of the Earth and Sea and is the God who can save ships and watches over voyages "I begin to sing about Poseidon, the great god, mover of the earth and fruitless sea, god of the deep who is also lord of Helikon (Helicon) and wide Aigai (Aegae). O Shaker of the Earth (Ennosigaios), to be a tamer of horses and a saviour of ships! Hail Poseidon Holder of the Earth (gaienokhos), dark-haired lord! O blessed one, be kindly in heart and help those who voyage in ships!" Source: Homeric Hymn 22 to Poseidon (trans. Evelyn-White) - He is once again named Earthshaker "Hear, Poseidon, ruler of the sea profound, whose liquid grasp begirds the solid ground; who, at the bottom of the stormy main, dark and deep-bosomed holdest they watery reign. Thy awful hand the brazen trident bears, and sea's utmost bound thy will reveres. Thee I invoke, whose steeds the foam divide, from whose dark locks the briny waters glide; shoe voice, loud sounding through the roaring deep, drives all its billows in a raging heap; when fiercely riding through the boiling sea, thy hoarse command the trembling waves obey. Earth-shaking, dark-haired God, the liquid plains, the third division, fate to thee ordains. 'Tis thine, cerulean daimon, to survey, well-pleased, the monsters of the ocean play. Confirm earth's basis, and with prosperous gales waft ships along, and swell the spacious sails; add gentle peace, and fair-haired health beside, and pour abundance in a blameless tide." - Arion claims Poseidon to be the highest of the Olympians "Arion poet rescued by a dolphin wrote a hymn of thanks to Poseidon that bears witness to the dolphin's love of music and is a kind of payment of the reward due to them also for having saved his life. This is the hymn: ‘Highest of the gods, lord of the sea, Poseidon of the golden trident, earth-shaker in the swelling brine, around thee the finny monsters (theres) in a ring swim and dance, with nimble flingings of their feet leaping lightly, snub-nosed hounds with bristling neck, swift runners, music-loving dolphins, sea-nurslings of the Nereis (Nereid) maids divine, whom Amphitrite bore, even they that carried me, a wanderer on the Sikelian (Sicilian) main, to the headland of Tainarion (Taenarum) in Pelops' land, mounting me upon their humped backs as they clove the furrow of Nereus' plain, a path untrodden, when deceitful men had cast me from their sea-faring hollow ship in to the purple swell of sea.’" Source: Aelian, On Animals 12. 45 (trans. Schofield) - Poseidon was indeed the God who forged the gates to Tartarus "And amongst the foremost Kottos and Briareos and Gyes insatiate for war raised fierce fighting : three hundred rocks, one upon another, they launched from their strong hands and overshadowed the Titanes with their missiles, and buried them beneath the wide-pathed earth, and bound them in bitter chains when they had conquered them by their strength for all their great spirit, as far beneath the earth to Tartaros . . . There by the counsel of Zeus who drives the clouds the Titan gods are hidden under misty gloom, in a dank place where are the ends of the huge earth. And they may not go out; for Poseidon fixed gates of bronze upon it, and a wall runs all round it on every side." Source: Hesiod, Theogony 617 ff - Poseidon just picks an island up and throws it at a bitch "They say that island of Nisyros is a fragment of Kos, and they add the myth that Poseidon, when he was pursuing one of the Gigantes (Giants), Polybotes, broke off a fragment of Kos with his trident and hurled it upon him, and the missile became an island, Nisyros, with the Gigante lying beneath it. But some say that he lies beneath Kos." Source: Strabo, Geography 10. 5. 16 (trans. Jones) - Poseidon prevents the Earth from moving in place by virtue of his aurthorative dissallowance and creates a mist that shows the Gigantomachy so it resembles the past. What's notable here is that Ol Neptune is affecting Gaia herself here and shows Illusion/Perception Manipulation in this passage "And you, yourself, my boy, will imagine that you have not been left out of the contest, when you look at the peak of the mountain; for what you see there are thunderbolts which Zeus is hurling at the Gigante, and the Gigante is already giving up the struggle but still trusts in the earth, but the earth (gê) has grown weary because Poseidon does not permit her to remain in place. Poseidon has spread a mist over the contest, so that it resembles what has taken place in the past rather than what is taking place now." Source: Philostratus the Elder, Imagines 2. 17 (trans. Fairbanks) - Commands and can banish the Four Winds "Now Euros (the East Wind) lashes and turns the ship this way and that; and now Notus (the South Wind) roaring with Zephyrus (the West) carries it along: all round the waters boil, when suddenly Neptunus Poseidon armed with his three-pronged spear raised his dark-blue head from the depths . . . The Father lulled the sea and the beaten shores, and drove away Notus (South Wind), in whose train dark curling waters, surge-laden folds of heavy billows and the rainstorm far behind move on together to the seas of the Aeolian gate." 'Source: Valerius Flaccus, Argonautica 1. 346 & 574 & 640 ff (trans. Mozley) "Their chieftain Neptunus Poseidon drives before him the Venti winds set free from Aeolus’ cell, and speeds them willing over the wide Aegean; in his train Nimbi (Storms) and high-piled Hiemes (Tempests), a surly company, clamour about his reins, and Nubes (Clouds) and the dark Tempestas (Hurricane) torn from earth’s rent bowels; wavering and shaken to their foundations the Cyclades stem the blast." Source: Statius, Thebaid 3. 432 ff (trans. Mozley) "Poseidon massed the clouds, clutched his trident and churned the ocean up; he roused all the blasts of all the Winds and swathed earth and sea alike in clouds; down from the sky rushed the dark. Euros (East Wind) and Notos (South Wind) clashed together, the stormy Zephyros (West Wind) and the sky-born billow-driving Boreas (North Wind)." Source: Homer, Odyssey 5. 291 ff (trans. Shewring) - Really likes causing water to gush from stone "The rock of Mavors Ares in Cecrops' citadel is Pallas' Athena's picture her weaving contest with Arakhne and that old dispute about he name of Athens. Twelve great gods, Jove Zeus in their midst, sit there on lofty thrones, grave and august, each pictured with his own familiar features: Jove Zeus in regal grace, the Sea-God Poseidon standing, striking the rough rock with his tall trident, and the wounded rock gushing sea-brine, his proof to clinch his claim." - Hades claims Poseidon's earthquakes may shake the cosmos "Then Zeus Khthonios (Zeus of the Underworld) Haides rumbled hearing the noise of the heavenly fray above Poseidon and Apollon entered battle when the gods took sides in the war of Dionysos and his army against the Indians; he feared that the Earthshaker Poseidon, beating and lashing the solid ground with the earthquake-shock of his waves, might lever out of gear the whole universe with his trident, might move the foundations of the abysm below and show the forbidden sight of earth’s bottom, might burst all the veins of the subterranean channels and pour his water away into the pit of Tartaros, to flood the mouldering gates of the lower world. So great was the din of the gods in conflict, and the trumpets of the underworld added their noise." - Causes water to vanish "The land Argos was without water Danaus and his daughters arrived there, thanks to Poseidon, who, in'anger at Inakhos for testifying that the region belonged to Hera, had dried up even the springs." Source: Pseudo-Apollodorus, Bibliotheca 2. 13 (trans. Aldrich) "The oldest tradition in the region now called Argolis is that when Inakhos was king he named the river after himself and sacrificed to Hera. There is also another legend which says that Inakhos . . . was not a man but the river. This river, with the rivers Kephisos and Asterion, judged concerning the land between Poseidon and Hera. They decided that the land belonged to Hera, and so Poseidon made their waters disappear. For this reason neither Inakhos nor either of the other rivers I have mentioned provides any water except after rain." Source: Pausanias, Description of Greece 2. 15. 4 (trans. Jones) - Petrification "Poseidon took a final revenge on the helpful sailors by turning ship and crew to stone, but not until they had brought Odysseus home at last." Source: Classical Mythology: Myths and Legends of Ancient Greece and Rome- Poseidon creates a sea by striking a rock'"Kekrops, a son of the soil, with a body compounded of man and serpent, was the first king of Attika . . . In his time, they say, the gods resolved to take possession of cities in which each of them should receive his own peculiar worship. So Poseidon was the first that came to Attika, and with a blow of his trident on the middle of the ''acropolis, he produced a sea which they now call Erekhtheis."' '''Source: Pseudo-Apollodorus, Bibliotheca 3. 14. 1 (trans. Frazer)' ''Ares, the God of War Now we have the dreaded and bloodthirsty Ares, God of War, Cannibalism and i kid you not "King of Masculinity" despite having a poor reputation in the circles of VS debating this guy is actually surprisingly powerful. - First up Ares is considered the King of Manliness (see i wasnt lying), Saver of Cities and most notably is able to whirl the planet (or as the Greeks believed Star) Mars, essentially guiding it's gravitational orbit through his own power '"Ares, exceeding in strength, chariot-rider, golden-helmed, doughty in heart, shield-bearer, Saviour of cities, harnessed in bronze, strong of arm, unwearying, mighty with the spear, O defender of Olympos, father of warlike Nike (Victory), ally of Themis, stern governor of the rebellious, leader of the righteous men, sceptred King of manliness, who whirl your fiery sphere star Mars among the planets in their sevenfold courses through the aither wherein your blazing steeds ever bear you above the third firmament of heaven; hear me, helper of men, giver of dauntless youth! Shed down a kindly ray from above upon my life, and strength of war, that I may be able to drive away bitter cowardice from my head and crush down the deceitful impulses of my soul. Restrain also the keen fury of my heart which provokes me to tread the ways of blood-curdling strife. Rather, O blessed one, give you me boldness to abide within the harmless laws of peace, avoiding strife and hatred and the violent fiends of death."' - Moves as fast as thunder (MHS Ares for the win) '"Straight from Olympus down he Ares darted, swift and bright as thunderbolt terribly flashing from the mighty hand of Zeus."' - Ares is also skilled at Fear/Empathic manipulation due to his isntilling deep fear in Diomedes with his mere prescence. He is also referred to as the Dread God and makes the Gods quail with him joining the field of battle as well as stirring the spirits of men in battle. '"Ares made play in his hands with spear gigantic and ranged now in front of Hektor and now behind him. Diomedes of the great war cry shivered fear as he saw him."' '"Ares, to gory strife he speedeth, wroth with foes, when maddeneth his heart, and grim his frown is, and his eyes flash levin-flame around him, and his face is clothed with glory of beauty terror-blent, as on he rusheth: quail the very gods."' '"Ares insatiable in battle, blazing like the light of burning fire in his armour and standing in his chariots, and his running horses trampled and dented the ground with their hooves . . . And all the grove and the altar . . . were lighted up by the dread god, Ares, himself and his armour, and the shining from his eyes was like fire . . . manslaughtering Ares screaming aloud, courses all over the sacred grove."' '"Ares urged onward the god-supported children of Priamos Trojans . . . and stirred the sprits and the strength in each man."' - Possesess Fire Manipulation '"The wanton lord of war, insatiate of battle-cry, Ares, who reaps a human harvest in alien fields, destroys this Pelasgian land by fire."' - Ares saves some Mortals and it is implied they now transcend Fate itself (Power Nullification?) '"Aeneas and the Trojan refugees : May those rise above fate whom savage Mars Ares has saved saving from out your race, so may that cruel war be the last of misfortunes to you."' - Sound Manipulator '"Ares in the likeness of a dark stormcloud bellowed, now from the peak of the citadel urging the Trojans sharply on, now running beside the sweet banks of Simoeis. So the blessed gods stirring on the opponents drove them together."' '"Ares the brazen (khalkeos) bellowed with a sound as great as nine thousand men make, or ten thousand, when they cry as they carry in to the fighting the fury of the war god. And a shivering seized hold alike on Akhaians and Trojans in their feet at the bellowing of battle-insatiate (aatos polemoio) Ares."' - He is also invisible '"With a shout he Ares cheered the Trojans on to face the foe. They heard, and marvelled at that wondrous cry, not seeing the God's immortal form."' - Destroyed the Son of Ekhidna, Mother of all Monsters '"Ares brought low such another giant, Ekhidna's son, the gods’ enemy, spitting the horrible poison of hideous Ekhidna serpent-Nymphe. He had two shapes together, and in the forest he shook the twisting coils of his mother’s spine. Kronos used this huge creature to confront the thunderbolt Zeus, hissing war with the snaky soles of his feet; when he realised his hands above the circle of the breast and fought against your Zeus, and lifting his high head, covered it with masses of cloud in the paths of the sky. Then if the birds came wandering into his tangled hair, he often swept them together into his capacious throat for a dinner. This masterpiece your brother Ares killed."' - This '"Ares, destroyer of the Titanes, his father's champion, who lifts a proud neck in heaven, still holding that shield ever soaked with gore."' - Saves Thanatos after he is bound '"Weir Smyth (L.C.L.) quotes Pherecydes, a C5th B.C. mythographer, in his discussion of the plot of this lost play : "The drama was satyric; its theme, the escape from Haides of the crafty Korinthian king. According to the fabulous story told by Pherekydes (Frag. 78 in Müller, Fragmenta Historicum Graecorum) Sisyphos made known to Asopos that it was Zeus who had carried off his daughter Aigina; in punishment for which offence the god sent Thanatos (Death) against the babbler; but Sisyphos bound Thanatos (Death) fast, so that men ceased to die, until Ares came to the rescue, released Thanatos, and gave Sisyphos into his power."' 'Athena, The Goddess of Wisdom' Remember how i said Ares was the God of War? Well he represents the savagrey and cruelty of war, the Goddess we examine now is the other side of the coin. Athena is the Goddess of the noble, valiant side of war, wisdom and heroic endevour. She's the Goddess that appears more then the others due to her acting as a guide to many Heroes in the Myths and is one of the less cruel of the Gods (though she does have her moments) - To start Athena appears to have power over storms and winds as exhibited in the Odyssey '"While he was thus in two minds, Poseidon sent a terrible great wave that seemed to rear itself above his head till it broke right over the raft, which then went to pieces as though it were a heap of dry chaff tossed about by a whirlwind. Odysseus got astride of one plank and rode upon it as if he were on horseback; he then took off the clothes Calypso had given him, bound Ino's veil under his arms, and plunged into the sea- meaning to swim on shore. King Poseidon watched him as he did so, and wagged his head, muttering to himself and saying, "'There now, swim up and down as you best can till you fall in with well-to-do people. I do not think you will be able to say that I have let you off too lightly." On this he lashed his horses and drove to Aegae where his palace is.' 'But Athena resolved to help Odysseus, so she bound the ways of all the winds except one, and made them lie quite still; but she roused a good stiff breeze from the North that should lay the waters till Odysseus reached the land of the Phaeacians where he would be safe."' - Athena can apparently manipulate probability much liker her Father as shown when she protects Odysseus from spears and wounds '"The spear went through the shield and passed on through his richly wrought cuirass, tearing the flesh from his side, but Pallas Athena did not suffer it to pierce the entrails of the hero. Odysseus knew that his hour was not yet come."' '"They threw their spears as he bade them, but Athena made them all of no effect. One hit the door post; another went against the door; the pointed shaft of another struck the wall; and as soon as they had avoided all the spears of the suitors Odysseus said to his own men, "My friends, I should say we too had better let drive into the middle of them, or they will crown all the harm they have done us by us outright."' - Apparently Athena is a great source of beauty and fashion tips since she makes Odysseus appear handsome despite him being at sea for 10 years and weathering quite the storm '"Then they stood on one side and went to tell the girl, while Odysseus washed himself in the stream and scrubbed the brine from his back and from his broad shoulders. When he had thoroughly washed himself, and had got the brine out of his hair, he anointed himself with oil, and put on the clothes which the girl had given him; Athena then made him look taller and stronger than before, she also made the hair grow thick on the top of his head, and flow down in curls like hyacinth blossoms; she glorified him about the head and shoulders as a skilful workman who has studied art of all kinds under Vulcan and Athena enriches a piece of silver plate by gilding it- and his work is full of beauty. Then he went and sat down a little way off upon the beach, looking quite young and handsome, and the girl gazed on him with admiration; then she said to her maids:' '"Hush, my dears, for I want to say something. I believe the gods who live in heaven have sent this man to the Phaeacians. When I first saw him I thought him plain, but now his appearance is like that of the gods who dwell in heaven. I should like my future husband to be just such another as he is, if he would only stay here and not want to go away. However, give him something to eat and drink."' - This is likely some variation of illusion creation which Athena seems to be quite the practitioner of as she not only inverts the above effect but also renders Odysseus more or less invisible '"As she spoke Athena touched him with her wand and covered him with wrinkles, took away all his yellow hair, and withered the flesh over his whole body; she bleared his eyes, which were naturally very fine ones; she changed his clothes and threw an old rag of a wrap about him, and a tunic, tattered, filthy, and begrimed with smoke; she also gave him an undressed deer skin as an outer garment, and furnished him with a staff and a wallet all in holes, with a twisted thong for him to sling it over his shoulder."' '"Presently Odysseus got up to go towards the town; and Athena shed a thick mist all round him to hide him in case any of the proud Phaecians who met him should be rude to him, or ask him who he was."' - Athena grants Odysseus vastly superhuman strength (a phenomenon she could use on herself if need be) '"Every one assented, and Odysseus girded his old rags about his loins, thus baring his stalwart thighs, his broad chest and shoulders, and his mighty arms; but Athena came up to him and made his limbs even stronger still."' - Athena like her fellow Gods possessess tranSmutative powers as indicated in the myths of Arachne and Medusa respectively where she transforms the two young women into aberrant creatures ( I cannot locate the exact excerpts right now) - She should also possess Petrification powers of her own as she is the source of Medusa's infamous "Get Stoned Gaze" 'Gaia, The Earth Itself' And now we come to the Mighty Protegenoi Gaia, First of the Gods and the consort of Ouranus who obviously has some pretty OP shit - Created Aether the infinite air of the Universe and counterpart of the infinite Erebus '"Gaia (Earth) produced Aither Ouranos the Sky dotted with its troop of stars."' - Created all things in all worlds (Hey Multiverse) and sustains and feeds them '"No doubt he is singing a hymn to Gê (Earth) because she, creator and mother of all things."' '"To Gaia (Earth) the Mother of All. I will sing of well-founded Gaia (Earth), mother of all, eldest of all beings. She feeds all the creatures that are in the worlds, all that go upon the goodly land, and all that are in the paths of the seas, and all that fly: all these are fed of her store. Through you, O queen, men are blessed in their children and blessed in their harvests, and to you it belongs to give means of life to mortal men and to take it away. (...)' - Gaia is Self Created (Acausality?) '"Mother Gaia (Earth) unbegotten and self-delivered."' - Possesses Precognitive porperties '"Kronos learned from Gaia (Earth) and starry Ouranos (Heaven) that he was destined to be overcome by his own son, strong though he was, through the contriving of great Zeus."' '"But Kronos deposing Ouranos once again bound the Kyklopes and confined them in Tartaros. He then married his sister Rhea. Because both Ge (Earth) and Ouranos (Heaven) had given him prophetic warning that his rule would be overthrown by a son of his own, he took to swallowing his children at birth . . . Zeus fought a war against Kronos and the Titanes. After ten years of fighting Ge prophesied a victory for Zeus if he were to secure the prisoners down in Tartaros as his allies. He thereupon slew their jail-keeper Kampe, and freed them from their bonds."' - Plant Manipulation (What you surprised) as exhibited here '"Sykeus, one of the Titanes Gigantes, was pursued by Zeus and taken under the protection of his mother, Ge (Earth), and that she caused the plant fig-tree to grow for her son’s pleasure.'"'' - Imbues Antaios with vast strength so long as his feet touch the Earth, so much so he can compete with Herakles "Antaios was stronger when his feet were on the ground, which is why some said he was a son of Ge (Earth)."'' ''"a description of an ancient Greek painting at Neapolis (Naples) : This is Libya, and Antaios whom Ge (Earth) bore to do mischief to strangers by practicing, I fancy, a piratical style of wrestling. To the giant who undertook these contests and buried those he slew in the wrestling ground itself, as you see, the painting brings Herakles . . . As for Antaios, I think you must be afraid of him, my boy; for he resembles some wild beast, being almost as broad as he is tall . . . You see them engaged in wrestling, or rather at the conclusion of their bout, and Herakles at the moment of victory. But he lays his opponent low at a distance above the earth, for Ge (Earth) was helping Antaios in the struggle by arching herself up and heaving him up to his feet again whenever he was thrust down. So Herakles, at a loss how to deal with Ge (Earth), has caught Antaios by the middle just above the waist, where the ribs are, and set him upright on his thigh, still gripping his arms about him; then pressing his own fore-arm against the pit of Antaios’ stomach, now flabby and panting, he squeezes out his breath and slays him by forcing the points of his ribs into his liver. Doubtless you see Antaios groaning and looking to Ge (Earth), who does not help him, while Herakles is strong and smiles at his achievement." - Empathic User calms Zeus' anger "Zeus struck Lykaon and his sons with thunderbolts. Only the youngest infant Nyktimos, was spared, for Ge (Earth) succeeded in grabbing Zeus by his right hand and quieting his rage." - Transmutation "a description of a painting depicting the fiery birth of Dionysos : Stalks of thyrsos spring up from the willing earth, so that some grow in the very fire. We must not be surprised if in honour of Dionysos the fire (pyros) is crowned by the earth (gê), for the earth will take part with the fire in the Bakkhic revel and will make it possible for the revelers to take wine from springs and to draw milk from clods of earth or from a rock as from living breasts." "When Apollo was pursuing the virgin Daphne, daughter of the river Peneus, she begged for protection from Terra (Earth) Gaia, who received her, and changed her into a laurel tree. Apollo broke a branch from it and placed it on his head." "Sing also of Pitys who hated marriage, who fled fast as the wind over the mountains to escape the unlawful wooing of Pan, and her fate - how she disappeared into the soil herself; put the blame of Ge (Earth)! transformed her into a pine tree " - Can drive away nightmares (Dream Manip) "Like a spider, he rapist is carrying me woman seaward step by step--a nightmare (onar), a black nightmare (melas onar)! Oh! Oh! Mother Earth (Ma Ge), mother Earth (Ma Ge), avert his fearful cries! O father Zeus, son of Ge (Earth)!" 'Nyx, The Unending Night' It's about to get all spoopy up in here, time to look at the fearsome Primordial Nyx who despite her being a realtively unknown Goddess actually is right up there in terms of power levels, being more powerful then Zeus and is in fact one of the strongest Gods in Greece and has given rise to countless deities and primordials - Nyx gave birth to many children all of them Primordials who represent everything from sleep to Fate itself "From Chaos and Caligine born: Nox (Night), Dies (Day), Erebus, Aether.'' From Nox (Night) and Erebus born: Fatum (Fate), Senectus (Old Age), Mors (Death), Letum (Dissolution), Continentia (Continence), Somnus (Sleep), Somnia (Dreams), Amor--that is Lysimeles, Epiphron, Porphyrion, Epaphus, Discordia (Discord), Miseria (Wretchedness), Petulantia (Wantonness), Nemesis, Euphrosyne, Amicitia (Friendship), Misericordia (Compassion), Styx; the three Parcae (Fates), namely Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos; the Hesperides Aegle, Hesperie and Aerica"' '''Source: Pseudo-Hyginus, Preface (trans. Grant) - The stars themselves are her children "With holy voice I call the stars Astron on high, pure sacred lights and genii of the sky. Celestial stars, the progeny of Night Nyx, in whirling circles beaming far your light, Refulgent rays around the heav'ns ye throw, eternal fires, the source of all below. With flames significant of Fate ye shine, and aptly rule for men a path divine.In seven bright zones ye run with wand'ring flames, and heaven and earth compose your lucid frames: With course unwearied, pure and fiery bright forever shining thro' the veil of Night. Hail twinkling, joyful, ever wakeful fires! Propitious shine on all my just desires; These sacred rites regard with conscious rays, and end our works devoted to your praise." Source: Orphic Hymn 6 to Astron - The Gods of Olympus fear her due to her immeasurable powers including Zeus and Helios "There Lemnos she Hera encountered Hypnos (Sleep), the brother of Thanatos (Death) . . . addresses Hera : `That time I laid to sleep the brain in Zeus of the aegis and drifted upon him still and soft, but your mind was devising evil, and you raised along the sea the blasts of the racking winds, and on these swept him away to Kos, the strong-founded, with all his friends lost, but Zeus awakened in anger and beat the gods up and down his house, looking beyond all others for me, and would have sunk me out of sight in the sea from the bright sky had not Nyx (Night) who has power over gods and men rescued me. I reached her in my flight, and Zeus let be, though he was angry, in awe of doing anything to swift Nyx' displeasure." Source: Homer, Iliad 14. 231 ff (trans. Lattimore) "In the west, is the bowl wrought by Hephaistos, the bowl of thy sire Helios, speeding wherein he crosseth the mighty, swelling stream that girdeth earth Okeanos, fleeing the gloom of holy Nyx (Night) of sable steeds." At night the sun-god Helios sailed back to his rising place in the east in a golden bowl. Source: Aeschylus, Fragment 33 Heliades (from Athenaeus, Deipnosophists 11. 39. 469F) - She can shroud all the Earth in darkness "Nox (Night) had begun to shroud the sunlight in her dewy pall, and had cast over the earth her dark shadow." Source: Statius, Thebaid 2. 527 ff "Quiet Nyx (Night) covered all the earth in her dark shades." Source: Nonnus, Dionysiaca 25. 570 "Nyx (Night) threw her shadow on the world." Source: Apollonius Rhodius, Argonautica 3. 742 - She can also control Darkness' binary, light as indicated by her controlling the stars "On a clear night, when Nyx (Night) in the heavens shows to men all her stars in their brightness and no star is borne faintly gleaming at the mid-month moon." Source: Aratus, Phaenomena 468 ff - Sends the stars in the courses and her mantle covers Heaven and Earth "O Nox (Night) who castest thy mantle over the toiling earth and heaven, and sendest the fiery stars on their divers roaming courses, gracious refresher of the mind, till the next sun shed blithe upspringing upon faint mortality, thou, kindly Nox . . . Ever shall this house throughout the circling periods of the year hold thee high in honour and in worship; black bulls of chosen beauty shall pay thee sacrifice, O goddess! And Vulcanus’ Hephaistos’ fire shall eat the lustral entrails, where-o’er the new milk streams." Source: Statius, Thebaid 1. 497 ff ''Respect Norse Myth Alright we're done with the Greeks so let's move on to the other well known Ancient Mythology, Norse Mythology. Now this one i found much more easy to research due to their being far fewer sources in Norse Myth then in the Hellenic Myths but dont think there being less sources means that this verse has less feats or hax, since that could not be farther from the truth. Much like in Greek Mythology the Gods of Norse Myth have some conceptual aspects to them with Thor's mother literally being Midgard itself, the very same Thor representing strength and the lives of all things on Earth is tied to his own existance, he wrestled Old Age and lived. Loki also raced Thought itself and the abstract embodiment of Fire. This would undoutebly scale to absolutely everyone since the Norse Gods do not have total Immortality like their Greek bois and Fenrir can destroy all things in existance. All the deities of the Norse should also have FTL+ speeds since they are all able to traverse the Nine Worlds through their own power independant of the Bifrost or Rainbow Bridge, with Odin and the God (puns) Tiers of the verse being far higher, since Odin killed Ymir, a being so vast his body was used to create the cosmos '"Odin and Vili and Ve killed the giant Ymir. It had to be done. There was no other way to make the worlds. This was the beginning of all things, the death that made all life possible." ''' 'Odin, The Allfather of the Aesir' First up we have the most powerful of the Aesir or Vanir, the slayer of Ymir, King of Asgard, Father of Thor, The Lord of Gallows, it's the mighty Odin. Being an interestingly morally ambiguous character, having little to no issue with betrayal, murder and general shiftiness if he views it to be for the good of all things. Often he appears as an old wizened traveller and acts as a guide of sorts. Now this guy is OP, with crazy hax such as Fate Manip, Transmutation, Attack Reflection, Weather and Wind Manipulation and more. - Odin created all the Earth, and human souls "Gangleri began his questioning thus: "Who is foremost, or oldest, of all the gods?" Hárr answered: "He is called in our speech Allfather, but in the Elder Ásgard he had twelve names: one is Allfather; the second is Lord, or Lord of Hosts; the third is Nikarr, or Spear-Lord; the fourth is Nikudr, or Striker; the fifth is Knower of Many Things; the sixth, Fulfiller of Wishes; the seventh, Far-Speaking One; the eighth, The Shaker, or He that Putteth the Armies to Flight; the ninth, The Burner; the tenth, The Destroyer; the eleventh, The Protector; the twelfth, Gelding." Then asked Gangleri: "Where is this god, or what power hath he, or what hath he wrought that is a glorious deed?" Hárr made answer: "He lives throughout all ages and governs all his realm, and directs all things, great and small." Then said Jafnhárr: "He fashioned heaven and earth and air, and all things which are in them." Then. spake Thridi: "The greatest of all is this: that he made man, and gave him the spirit, which shall live and never perish, though the flesh-frame rot to mould, or burn to ashes; and all men shall live, such as are just in action, and be with himself in the place called Gimlé. But evil men go to Hel and thence down to the Misty Hel; and that is down in the ninth world." ''-'' He has some stupidly good Transmutation feats "Of Ymir's flesh the earth was fashioned, And of his sweat the sea; Crags of his bones, trees of his hair, And of his skull the sky. Then of his brows the blithe gods made Midgard for sons of men; And of his brain the bitter-mooded Clouds were all created Source: Poetic Edda, Völuspá "Odin and Villi knew a world is not a world until it was inhabited. They wandered high and low looking for people and found nothing. At last, on the rocky shingle at the edge of the shore they found two logs, sea tossed, that had floated there on the tides and been cast ashore. The first log was of ash wood. The ash tree was resilient and handsome and it's roots go deep. It's wood carves well and will not split or crack. Ash wood makes a good tool handle, or the shaft of a spear. The second log they found, beside the first one on the beach, so close to the first log they were almost touching, was a log of elm wood. The elm tree is graceful, but it's wood was hard enough to be made into the toughest planks and beams; you can build a fine hall from elm wood. The Gods took the two logs. They set the logs so they were upright on the sand, the height of people. Odin held them , and one by one breathed life into them. No longer were they dead logs on a beach, they were alive." Source: Neil Gaiman's Norse Mythology - Odin commands the 18 chants which allow him to reflect attacks, nullify magic, command the weather, heal, slow projectiles for him to react to, manipulate Fate to gain armies victory or defeat. "Those songs I know, which nor sons of men nor queen in a king's court knows; the first is Help which will bring thee help in all woes and in sorrow and strife. A second I know, which the son of men must sing, who would heal the sick. A third I know: if sore need should come of a spell to stay my foes; when I sing that song, which shall blunt their swords, nor their weapons nor staves can wound. A fourth I know: if men make fast in chains the joints of my limbs, when I sing that song which shall set me free, spring the fetters from hands and feet. A fifth I know: when I see, by foes shot, speeding a shaft through the host, flies it never so strongly I still can stay it, if I get but a glimpse of its flight. A sixth I know: when some thane would harm me in runes on a moist tree's root, on his head alone shall light the ills of the curse that he called upon mine. A seventh I know: if I see a hall high o'er the bench-mates blazing, flame it ne'er so fiercely I still can save it, --'' ''I know how to sing that song. An eighth I know: which all can sing for their weal if they learn it well; where hate shall wax 'mid the warrior sons, I can calm it soon with that song. A ninth I know: when need befalls me to save my vessel afloat, I hush the wind on the stormy wave, and soothe all the sea to rest. A tenth I know: when at night the witches ride and sport in the air, such spells I weave that they wander home out of skins and wits bewildered. An eleventh I know: if haply I lead my old comrades out to war, I sing 'neath the shields, and they fare forth mightily safe into battle, safe out of battle, and safe return from the strife. A twelfth I know: if I see in a tree a corpse from a halter hanging, such spells I write, and paint in runes, that the being descends and speaks. A thirteenth I know: if the new-born son of a warrior I sprinkle with water, that youth will not fail when he fares to war, never slain shall he bow before sword. A fourteenth I know: if I needs must number the Powers to the people of men, I know all the nature of gods and of elves which none can know untaught. A fifteenth I know, which Folk-stirrer sang, the dwarf, at the gates of Dawn; he sang strength to the gods, and skill to the elves, and wisdom to Odin who utters. A sixteenth I know: when all sweetness and love I would win from some artful wench, her heart I turn, and the whole mind change of that fair-armed lady I love. A seventeenth I know: so that e'en the shy maiden is slow to shun my love. These songs, Stray-Singer, which man's son knows not, long shalt thou lack in life, though thy weal if thou win'st them, thy boon if thou obey'st them thy good if haply thou gain'st them. An eighteenth I know: which I ne'er shall tell to maiden or wife of man save alone to my sister, or haply to her who folds me fast in her arms; most safe are secrets known to but one-'' ''the songs are sung to an end." Source: Poetic Edda, Hávamál, The Song of Spells ''- Odin is the most powerful God ''"Then said Gangleri: "Who are the Æsir, they in whom it behoves men to believe?" Hárr answered: "The divine Æsir are twelve." Then said Jafnhárr: "Not less holy are the Ásynjur, the goddesses, and they are of no less authority." Then said Thridi: "Odin is highest and eldest of the Æsir: he rules all things, and mighty as are the other gods, they all serve him as children obey a father. Frigg is his wife, and she knows all the fates of men, though she speaks no prophecy,--as is said here, when Odin himself spake with him of the Æsir whom men call Loki: Thou art mad now, Loki, and reft of mind,--'' ''Why, Loki, leav'st thou not off? Frigg, methinks, is wise in all fates, Though herself say them not! Odin is called Allfather because he is father of all the gods. He is also called Father of the Slain, because all those that fall in battle are the sons of his adopt on; for them he appoints Valhall and Vingólf, and they are then called Champions. He is also called God of the Hanged, God of Gods, God of Cargoes; and he has also been named in many more ways" Source: Prose Edda, Gylfaginning, p. 34 - From his high seat of Hlidskjálf, Odin can simultaneously see all-things in all Nine Realms: "There is one abode called Hlidskjálf, and when Allfather sat in the high-seat there, he looked out over the whole world and saw every man's acts, and knew all things which he saw." Source: Prose Edda, Gylfaginning, p. 23 "Odin possesses that dwelling; the gods made it and thatched it with sheer silver, and in this hall is the Hlidskjálf, the high-seat so called. Whenever Allfather sits in that seat, he surveys all lands." Source: Prose Edda, Gylfaginning, p. 32 "It chanced one day that Freyr had gone to Hlidskjálf, and gazed over all the world;" Source: Prose Edda, Gylfaginning, p. 49 - Odin's spear Gungnir never misses it's target "Loke gave to Odin the spear Gungner, to Thor the hair, which Sif was to have, and to Frey, Skidbladner; and he described the qualities of all these treasures, stating that the spear never would miss its mark, that the hair would grow as soon as it was placed on Sif s head, and that Skidbladner would always have fair wind as soon as the sails were hoisted, no matter where its owner desired to go;" Source: Prose Edda, Skáldskaparmal p. 146 - Odin is also able to command animal life as exhibited by his use of the Ravens Huginn and Muninn and his command over the wolves Freki and Geri Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder and Strength Alright now we got the most famous of all the Aesir or Vanir, Thor God of Thunder, Strength, Fertility and ... Oak Trees? The wielder of the legendary Mjolnir, Thor is often on the front lines fighting with all manner of God, Giant and Beast, not least of all the Midgard Serpent, to protect all mankind. - Thor is strong as hell "For this reason must he be called Allfather: because he is father of all the gods and of men, and of all that was fulfilled of him and of his might. The Earth was his daughter and his wife; on her he begot the first son, which is Ása-Thor: strength and prowess attend him, wherewith he overcometh all living things." Source: The Prose Edda: Gylfaginning "Then said Gangleri: "What are the names of the other Æsir, or what is their office, or what deeds of renown have they done?" Hárr answered: "Thor is the foremost of them, he that is called Thor of the Æsir, or Öku-Thor; he is strongest of all the gods and men." Source: The Prose Edda: Gylfaginning "And again he said: 'It seemed to me not less noteworthy when thou didst lift up the cat; and to tell thee truly, then all were afraid who saw how thou didst lift one foot clear of the earth. That cat was not as it appeared to thee: it was the Midgard Serpent, which lies about all the land, and scarcely does its length suffice to encompass the earth with head and tail. So high didst thou stretch up thine arms that it was then but a little way more to heaven." ('''''He lifts the Midgard serpent here)'' - Thor's strength is so vast he threatens the universe itself '''"It seems obvious that Útgarða-Loki's giants were terrified for the same reason that Hymir was: Þórr's strength is great enough to threaten the very structures which hold the universe together." '- '''The strikes of Mjolnir never miss their target (Homing attack) '"Then he gave the hammer to Thor, and said that Thor might smite as hard as he desired, whatsoever might be before him, and the hammer would not fail; and if he threw it at anything, it would never miss, and never fly so far as not to return to his hand; and if be desired, he might keep it in his sark, it was so small; but indeed it was a flaw in the hammer that the fore-haft was somewhat short."' 'Source: The Prose Edda: Skáldskaparmál' '- Made the Earth itself shake with Mjolnir ''"Drew up boldly'' ''the mighty Thor'' ''the worm with venom glistening,'' ''up to the side;'' ''with his hammer struck,'' ''on his foul head's summit,'' ''like a rock towering,'' ''the wolf's own brother.'' ''The icebergs resounded,'' ''the caverns howled,'' ''the old earth'' ''shrank together:'' ''at length the fish'' ''back into the ocean sank."'' ''Source: The Poetic Edda: Hymiskviða'' - Can amp his strength with his belt Megingjörð ''"The daughter and wife of Odin was Earth, and of her he got Thor, him followed strength and sturdiness, thereby quells he all things quick; the strongest of all gods and men, he has also three things of great price, the hammer Mjölnir, the best of strength belts, and when he girds that about him waxes his god strength one-half, and his iron gloves that he may not miss for holding his hammer’s haft."'' '''Source: The Völsungasaga "He has also three things of great price: one is the hammer Mjöllnir, which the Rime-Giants and the Hill-Giants know, when it is raised on high; and that is no wonder, it has bruised many a skull among their fathers or their kinsmen. He has a second costly thing, best of all: the girdle of might; and when he clasps it about him, then the godlike strength within him is increased by half. Yet a third thing he has, in which there is much virtue: his iron gloves; he cannot do without them when he uses his hammer-shaft." Source: The Prose Edda: Gylfaginning - Nearly destroys Midgard (as you do) "All the hawks’ sanctuaries (skies) found themselves burning because of Ull’s stepfather (Thor), and the ground all low was battered with hail, when the goats drew the temple-power (Thor) of the easy-chariot forward to the encounter with Hrungnir. Svolnir’s widow (Jord, earth) practically split apart. Baldr’s brother (Thor) did not spare there the greedy enemy of men (Hrungnir). Mountains shook and rocks smashed; heaven above burned. I have heard that the watcher (Hrungnir) of the dark bone (rock) of the land (sea) of Haki’s carriages (ships) moved violently in opposition when he saw his warlike slayer." Source: The Ásatrú Edda: Sacred Lore of the North '- '''Thor creates a star by throwing a giant's toe into the sky (I am unsure how large stars were in the Viking cosmology but i assume they are smaller then actual stars.) '"A toe was sticking out, so Thor broke it off and threw it up into the sky to make the star Aurvandilstá ("Aurvandil's Toe")."' 'Source: Norse Mythology: A Guide to Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Belief''s' '- '''Thor can ressurect Goats (Try to null that shit Kharn) '"Thor tarried there overnight; and in the interval before day he rose up and clothed himself, took the hammer Mjöllnir, swung it up, and hallowed the goat-hides; straightway the he-goats rose up, and then one of them was lame in a hind leg. Thor discovered this, and declared that the husbandman or his household could not have dealt wisely with the bones of the goat: be knew that the thighbone was broken."' 'Source: The Prose Edda: Gylfaginning' Surtr, The Fire Giant Surtr is the king of the Fire Giants and is one of the most sinister and powerful beings in all of Yggdraisil. In time he will be freed for Ragnarok and burn all things to ashes - Surtr's sword is like a sun '"Surt fares from the south with the scourge of branches,' 'The sun of the battle-gods shone from his sword;' 'The crags are sundered, the giant-women sink,' 'The dead throng Hel-way, and heaven is cloven.' 'Now comes to Hlin, yet another hurt,' 'When Othin fares to fight with the wolf,' 'And Beli's fair slayer seeks out Surt,' 'For there must fall the joy of Frigg."' 'Source: The Poetic Edda, Völuspá' '"In this din shall the heaven be cloven, and the Sons of Múspell ride thence: Surtr shall ride first, and both before him and after him burning fire; his sword is exceeding good: from it radiance shines brighter than from the sun; when they ride over Bifröst, then the bridge shall break, as has been told before."' 'Source: Prose Edda, Gylfaginning, p. 78 and 79' '- His being unleahsed upon the universe causes the World Tree itself to tremble ''"Hard is it on earth, with mighty whoredom;'' ''Axe-time, sword-time, shields are sundered,'' ''Wind-time, wolf-time, ere the world falls;'' ''Nor ever shall men each other spare.'' ''Fast move the sons of Mim, and fate'' ''Is heard in the note of the Gjallarhorn;'' ''Loud blows Heimdall, the horn is aloft,'' ''In fear quake all who on Hel-roads are.'' ''Yggdrasil shakes, and shiver on high'' ''The ancient limbs, and the giant is loose;'' ''To the head of Mim does Othin give heed,'' ''But the kinsman of Surt shall slay him soon."'' ''Source: The Poetic Edda, Völuspá'' '''- '''He shall destroy Freyr in combat (though Freyr could have killed him with his best weapons, which is crazy to consider) ''"Freyr shall contend with Surtr, and a hard encounter shall there be between them before Freyr falls: it is to be his death that he lacks that good sword of his, which he gave to Skírnir."'' ''Source: Prose Edda, Gylfaginning, p. 79'' - Surt shall best the Gods and burn all things (Putting him in the same weight class as Odin) ''"Yet first was the world in the southern region, which was named Múspell; it is light and hot; that region is glowing and burning, and impassable to such as are outlanders and have not their holdings there. He who sits there at the land's-end, to defend the land, is called Surtr; he brandishes a flaming sword, and at the end of the world he shall go forth and harry, and overcome all the gods, and burn all the world with fire; thus is said in Völuspá:'' ''Surtr fares from the south; with switch-eating flame,--'' ''On his sword shimmers; the sun of the War-Gods;'' ''The rock-crags crash; the fiends are reeling;'' ''Heroes tread Hel-way; Heaven is cloven."'' ''Source: Prose Edda, Gylfaginning, p. 16 and 17'' ''"At the southern end of heaven is that hall which is fairest of all, and brighter than the sun; it is called Gimlé.7 It shall stand when both heaven and earth have departed; and good men and of righteous conversation shall dwell therein: so it is said in Völuspá.--'' ''A hall I know standing; than the sun fairer,'' ''Thatched with gold; in Gimlé bright;'' ''There shall dwell; the doers of righteousness'' ''And ever and ever; enjoy delight."'' ''Then said Gangleri: "What shall guard this place, when the flame of Surtr shall consume heaven and earth?"'' ''Source: Prose Edda, Gylfaginning, p. 31'' '''Fenrir, Killer of the Allfather Fenrir, the Dreaded Wolf, the wolf that shall destroy the Allfather, is a warg or wolf feared by all the Gods who shall cause chaos at Ragnarok - Odin shall face Odin and kill him, probably his best feat ever "Now comes to Hlin, yet another hurt, When Othin fares to fight with the wolf, And Beli's fair slayer seeks out Surt, For there must fall the joy of Frigg. Then comes Sigfather's mighty son, Vithar, to fight with the foaming wolf; In the giant's son does he thrust his sword Full to the heart: his father is avenged." Source: Poetic Edda, Voluspa Othin spake: '' ''"Much have I fared, much have I found, Much have I got of the gods: What shall bring the doom of death to Othin, When the gods to destruction go?" Vafthruthnir spake: "The wolf shall fell the father of men, And this shall Vithar avenge; The terrible jaws shall he tear apart, And so the wolf shall he slay." Source: Poetic Edda, Vafþrúðnismál "'''Odin rides first with the gold helmet and a fair birnie, and his spear, which is called Gungnir. He shall go forth against Fenris-Wolf, and Thor stands forward on his other side, and can be of no avail to him, because he shall have his hands full to fight against the Midgard Serpent. (...)' '(...) The Wolf shall swallow Odin; that shall be his ending But straight thereafter shall Vídarr stride forth and set one foot upon the lower jaw of the Wolf: on that foot he has the shoe, materials for which have been gathering throughout all time. (They are the scraps of leather which men cut out: of their shoes at toe or heel; therefore he who desires in his heart to come to the Æsir's help should cast those scraps away.) With one hand he shall seize the Wolf's upper jaw and tear his gullet asunder; and that is the death of the Wolf."' 'Source: Prose Edda,Gylfaginning, p. 79 and 80' - At Ragnarok his son Skol shall devour the Sun itself, Fenrir should also be far more powerful then Skol 'Then said Gangleri: "The sun fares swiftly, and almost as if she were afraid: she could not hasten her course any the more if she feared her destruction." Then Hárr made answer: "It is no marvel that she hastens furiously: close cometh he that seeks her, and she has no escape save to run away." Then said Gangleri: "Who is he that causes her this disquiet?" Hárr replied: "It is two wolves; and he that runs after her is called Skoll; she fears him, and he shall take her. But he that leaps before her is called Hati Hródvitnisson. He is eager to seize the moon; and so it must be."' 'Source: Prose Edda, Gylfaginning, p.28' - Fenrir can also devour the Earth itself '"Fenris-Wolf shall advance with gaping mouth, and his lower jaw shall be against the earth, but the upper against heaven,--he would gape yet more if there were room for it; fires blaze from his eyes and nostrils."' 'Source: Prose Edda, Gylfaginning, p.78' '- Fenrir should also potentially be able to resist Odin's hax (since he managed to beat him in a straight up fight with no problem from the removal of hate ina person's mind, or his Transmutation etc) - Breaks his chains during Ragnarok (This is impressive since they were formed from Metaphysical Elements) ''"Now Garm howls loud | before Gnipahellir, The fetters will burst, | and the wolf run free; Much do I know, | and more can see Of the fate of the gods, | the mighty in fight."'' ''Source: The Poetic Edda: Voluspo'' '''Jormungandur, the Midgard Serpent The World Serpent, Jormungandr is a great sea Serpent (you surprised) that is the child of Loki and Arch nemesis of Thor and will flood the Earth at Ragnarok and kill his rival. - The Midgard Serpent is so vast he can coil around the Earth itself "And again he said: 'It seemed to me not less noteworthy when thou didst lift up the cat; and to tell thee truly, then all were afraid who saw how thou didst lift one foot clear of the earth. That cat was not as it appeared to thee: it was the Midgard Serpent, which lies about all the land, and scarcely does its length suffice to encompass the earth with head and tail. So high didst thou stretch up thine arms that it was then but a little way more to heaven." Source: Prose Edda, Gylfaginning, p. 67 '- '''Thor nearly floods the Earth in his battle with the Serpent '"The venomous serpent swiftly up' 'To the boat did Thor, the bold one, pull;' 'With his hammer the loathly hill of the hair' 'Of the brother of Fenrir he smote from above.' 'The monsters roared, and the rocks resounded,' 'And all the earth so old was shaken;"' 'Source: Poetic Edda, Hymiskvitha' '- Is equal to Thor as exhibited when the two kill each other in the battle of Ragnarok ''"Against the serpent goes Othin's son.'' ''In anger smites the warder of earth,--'' ''Forth from their homes must all men flee;-'' ''Nine paces fares the son of Fjorgyn,'' ''And, slain by the serpent, fearless he sinks."'' '''Source: Poetic Edda, Voluspa "Thor shall put to death the Midgard Serpent, and shall stride away nine paces from that spot; then shall he fall dead to the earth, because of the venom which the'' ''Snake has blown at him." Source: Prose Edda, Gylfaginning, p. 80 '- '''Sprays the universe with it's venom '"then the sea shall gush forth upon the land, because the Midgard Serpent stirs in giant wrath and advances up onto the land. Then that too shall happen, that Naglfar shall be loosened, the ship which is so named. (It is made of dead men's nails; wherefore a warning is desirable, that if a man die with unshorn nails, that man adds much material to the ship Naglfar, which gods and men were fain to have finished late.) Yet in this sea-flood Naglfar shall float. (...)The Midgard Serpent shall blow venom so that he shall sprinkle all the air and water; and he is very terrible, and shall be on one side of the Wolf. In this din shall the heaven be cloven, and the Sons of Múspell ride thence: Surtr shall ride first, and both before him and after him"' 'Source: Prose Edda, Gylfaginning, p. 78' - Venom is compared to a vast ocean '"The Midgard Serpent snapped at the ox-head, and the hook caught in its jaw; but when the Serpent was aware of this, it dashed away so fiercely that both Thor's fists crashed against the gunwale. Then Thor was angered, and took upon him his divine strength, braced his feet so strongly that he plunged through the ship with both feet, and dashed his feet against the bottom; then he drew the Serpent up to the gunwale. And it may be said that no one has seen very fearful sights who might not see that: bow Thor flashed fiery glances at the Serpent, and the Serpent in turn stared up toward him from below and blew venom. Then, it is said, the giant Hymir grew pale, became yellow, and was sore afraid, when he saw the Serpent, and how the sea rushed out and in through the boat."' 'Source: Prose Edda, Gylfaginning, p. 70' 'This is just the beginning of our little blog so stay tuned as i cover more Gods and Mythologies as i update this.''' Category:Blog posts